


Missing Moment (Clip 5.5)

by december_girl



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december_girl/pseuds/december_girl





	Missing Moment (Clip 5.5)

La luce del telefono lo illumina ma non nasconde le ombre che hanno preso possesso del suo volto. Le dita gli tremano leggermente mentre preme sui tasti. All’inizio è titubante ma poi sempre più convinto nello scrivere ciò che nel suo cuore sente di dover scrivere. Sono poche frasi. Semplici e secche. E tutto si conclude con “scusami”. Il suo dito è a pochi millimetri dallo schermo e dal tasto invio. Sta per rinunciare, ma non può farlo. Soprattutto a lui. Ci mette un immenso sforzo ma è bloccato. Poi pensa a quel viso, a quegli occhi socchiusi che per qualche secondo erano stati così vicini a suoi; quasi non aveva potuto distinguere dove finisse lui e dove iniziasse Martino. E poi la sensazione di avere la mano sulla sua nuca, tra i suoi capelli, come se non appartenesse a nessun altro posto se non al retro della sua testa, per avvicinarla alla propria. Quell’ultimo bacio quasi lo sente ancora sulle sue labbra, come un fantasma che non se ne vuole andare, che cerca di rimanere aggrappato, senza speranza di averne ancora. E più di tutto quel sorriso, quel sorriso che lo faceva stare bene ogni volta che lo vedeva. Che dal primo momento ha spazzato via ogni suo pensiero e preoccupazione. Potrebbe fissare quel sorriso per sempre, a volte non vorrebbe far altro che perdercisi. Ci tiene troppo a quel sorriso per permettere a chiunque di toglierglielo, soprattutto a se stesso. Forse gli avrebbe fatto del male per un po’, ma era giusto così, non voleva intrappolare anche Martino nella gabbia che è la sua vita. Con questo pensiero chiude gli occhi e preme invio. Una lacrima gli scorre sulla guancia ed è tutto finito. Ce l’ha fatta. Tira un sospiro. È possibile sentirsi così completamente vuoto dopo un così piccolo gesto, che significa dire addio a così tanto? Forse lo vedrà di nuovo tra i corridoi della scuola, forse lo verrà anche a cercare, chiederà spiegazioni, ma non può cedere. Ce la deve fare, ce la può fare. Per lui ce la può fare.


End file.
